


Left Side Brain

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Series: This Stuff Really Happens [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blurryface, Comfort, Death, Depression, Fictional, Hurt, M/M, Neglect, Pain, Poisonous thoughts, Pressure, Self Harm, Trigger Warnings, Violence, mind tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Just another attempt to make the voices stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy. It's all crazy

Wherever he went, whatever he said and did, there was always a comment made about it. There was always someone laughing at him, ridiculing him for being stupid, mindless, pathetic and many other words that seemed to go on in an endless list. 

It's tragic what they can lead you to do.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"And don't forget to do the laundry, wash the dishes, blah blah blah." The talking fades off as Tyler lays in bed, his eyes slowly fading off into a deep sleep again. The male would rather sleep the day away than hear his mother go on about a list of chores he has to do. 

It's silence again and the male falls asleep for another hour and then realises he has to wake up. 

Today he can talk to his friends since the wifi in his home has been checked by the company. Hopefully it's fully functional and can talk to his online friends. It's been five days since he last spoke to them and those five days passed like five years, too long for no reason.

 

"Go on you lazy ass, get the hell up and do something." Blurryface chides, standing by his bed. Tyler groans at his voice, fed up of the figures existence. He turns on the other side, facing his back away from the abomination that keeps worming it's way into his head.

"Which one of your friends would wanna talk to you anyway? You're a loser, no one likes you, your family doesn't like you, your friends are just kind because deep down Tyler, you are a loser. All your friends pity you, why do you think they make excuses? You're a fucking piece of shit Tyler that no one loves." Blurry screams, hitting Tyler whilst going off on a lecture. 

Tyler doesn't feel the pain on his body, he feels it inside his heart. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Tyler completed all the tasks his mother left him, he just wanted to sit down, put his music in and talk to his friends. 

Tyler missed them so much. Five days without talking to them was harsh. His depression was kicking in, as were the suicidal thoughts, sleepless nights, refusal to go school and outside as a whole. 

Tyler's friends were great, they were kind.

 

Sent @ 14:31

Tyler: Hey Brendon, I'm back finally! :D

 

There's no immediate reply, so Tyler leaves it and decides to watch television. It's tempting to not want to check his phone every five minutes to see if his friends had replied because in real life, ultimately, he had none.

Recently, Tyler lost a good friend he'd known for a good amount of time. Dallon was another he met online. Dallon was in a lot of depression, a lot of downward spirals. Tyler only wanted Dallon to be okay and to be happy since they didn't text as much as they used to.

 

"Why do you think being positive is easy for me?" He would say. 

Tyler never meant to hurt Dallon, Tyler knew that in every dark aspect of life you needed to keep positive, at least try. Dallon wasn't having it on the other hand.

"You don't know chronic depression, you don't know pain, misery, you're an asshole for saying I mope around." 

Okay maybe Tyler hinted the word moping but it was indirect and Tyler knew that Dallon wasn't moping. 

He respected Dallon for every hardship he faced, for every demon he battled for anytime he spent on Tyler. 

But it turned out Dallon just didn't want to be his friend.

He never said it, never hinted it.

Just never replied.

Which was probably the worst way to cut someone off. How was Tyler supposed to know if Dallon was okay? How was he supposed to know where he stood?

It went from messenger to email, and Tyler became restless since he never got any reply, any reassurance that Dallon was okay.

"You fucking killed him you bitch, fucking selfish whore! Tyler when will you fucking kill yourself? No one likes you, Dallon doesn't like you, he fucking hates the likes of you, he's probably dead thanks to your motor mouth. He deserves better than a piece of shit like you Tyler! You should have died at birth!" Blurry screamed right into his ear.

Obviously, Tyler had no demons of his own to face.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

It was 9pm and Tyler had no one to talk to, Brendon hadn't replied. He even texted his close friend Josh but Josh didn't even reply.

Tyler liked Josh a lot, he was cute, funny bubbly, so down to Earth. It was probably just one sided anyway.

"Ha! Who would love you? Tyler, just die already you pathetic bastard. No one loves you, even I hate you, I have to remind you everyday that you suck! Damn it! This will never process into your thick skull." Blurry grabbed onto the males arms, scratching him so deep, so hard. 

 

They say that the left side of the brain controls the right and that it controls logic, math and science. 

Tyler's left side brain was plagued by something else. His left side was taken over, he had no control, no right to his mind.

Tyler had to fight against it everyday, he had to tell himself that there was light at the end of the tunnel. 

His brain never processed it and his heart never believed it.

"H-hurt me Blurry." Tyler said in a quiet tone.

Blurryface's nail dug deep into his flesh, the pale colour being consumed by the dark crimson over flowing from his marks. He can't feel the pain.

"Oh Tyler, why wont you kill yourself yet? Look at everything in front of you. Brendon and Josh haven't replied. Your mother has already yelled at you numerous times today, you're wasting space and wasting time. There's nothing for people like you here. Just die yeah?" Blurry says in a calming tone, brushing Tyler's soft strands.

"S-show me B-Blurry." Tyler requests. A huge evil grin grows on his face as he grabs Tyler's hand. "Follow me Tyler, Blurry will make everything better." 

Tyler steps off his bed and follows the other. Thoughts burned deep into his mind, like an endless melody that goes on and on. 

It wasn't long before Blurry led Tyler outside, into the cold air of Columbus. Blurry enjoys the sounds of cars on the highway, the lights and sounds excite him. 

Tyler hears nothing but a pinging noise inside his brain and the voices of people he knows telling him he's not good enough. 

Tyler's not good enough.

Blurry smirks again and speaks into his ear. "Keep going honey, you're almost there." He whispers, letting go of Tyler's hand and watching him walk forward towards the busy highway. 

Tyler's far from gone his left side brain has been engulfed by the dark, sinister whispers, his right side can't work without the left. 

Blurry watches in excitement as the show in front of him is about to unfold. 

A 44 tonne truck heading towards Tyler at maximum speed, the driver repeatedly warning the male to get out of the way. But Tyler's mind has gone.  

And it's not long before he is too.

Blurry watches as the truck driver swirls out of control after hitting the male that stood before him dazed and lost, now lifeless and dead.

**Author's Note:**

> ....


End file.
